Schizophrenia
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: Goku and Vegeta fall in love, and a killer begins knocking off the Z Fighters
1. Clouds and Swashbucklin' with Mice

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
Ages: Brendant-15, Chaos-15, Trunks-15, Goten-14, Marron-13, Bra-5, Pan-4  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and work in a Goku/Vegeta romance and maybe Trunks/Goten, but that is IT! And no, the killer is NOT Jason Voorhees, just someone in a hockey mask. Also, Master Roshi is deceased. One last thing, the killer is referred to as he, but it might not be a male.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A shadowy, mysterious figure dressed in an old-fashioned hockey mask, black pants, black shirt, black gloves, and black slid through the city streets toward Capsule Corp, a large butcherknife momentarily in view as he made his way toward the largest corporation in the world. God only knows what will happen when he reaches the building, but judging by the weapon in his pocket, nothing good.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks, Goten, Brendant, Chaos, and Marron lay in the grass of Capsule Corp, staring up at the sky, and identifying shapes in the clouds.  
  
"That one looks like a bunny." Marron said as she pointed to a cloud.  
  
Brendant cocked his head to the side, viewed it momentarily, and said "Yeah, it does look kinda like a bunny."  
  
"That one looks kinda looks like a pickle!" Goten said as he pointed to a cloud.  
  
"Goten, not every cloud looks like food ya know." Trunks said, and Goten replied "Yeahhh, but that one does look like a pickle."  
  
"He has a point you know." Chaos said as Brendant pointed to a cloud and said "That one kinda looks like Jason Voorhees' hockey mask!"  
  
"Really, neat!" Marron said as they looked at it.  
  
"Hey, grab me a camera someone, I want a picture!" Trunks said as Goten held one out to him.  
  
"Where'd you get one so fast?" Trunks asked, and Goten said "I always keep a camera around, Just incase." Trunks took it and focused on the cloud and took five pictures of it.  
  
"Now there's one for everyone!" Trunks said as he lowered the camera and the cloud floated from view.  
  
"That one kinda looks like, well, it kinda looks like a cloaked figure with a sythe." Chaos said as he pointed to one, and Trunks snapped five photos of it too.  
  
"You know, this may seem wierd, but I kinda have this bad feeling about all these spooky clouds." Brendant said, and Goten said "He has a point ya know, all these eery clouds are kinda creepy."  
  
"Knock it out you two, you're being ridiculous." Trunks said, but Marron retorted "Well, there must be something bad going on since those clouds are like, you know, bad omens!"  
  
"You have to admit Trunks, death-shaped clouds never meant good things." Chaos said, and Trunks replied "Bullshit! Let's find something else to do."  
  
"Like what?" Brendant asked, and Marron smiled as she said "We could play house."  
  
"House? No way!" Trunks said, and Marron huffed as she asked "Then what should we do, asshole?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks said, but a sudden blood-curdling scream erupted from around the front of the house, and the five flew toward the front of the house. When they reached it, all four burst into laughter as they saw Bra standing on a chair and Pan poking at a harmless little white mouse with a broomhandle as the figure in the hockey mask watched from across the street.  
  
"Back, rouge! Have at you! En'garde! Touche! Perry! Trust! Haha! I have you now, fiend!" Pan yelled as she made stabs at the mouse with the broomstick, the mouse backing off and coming back with each stab.  
  
"Bra, is the big bad mousy scaring you?" Trunks asked as they walked over to her, leaving Pan to duel with the small rodent.  
  
Bra nodded and Brendant said "Don't worry, you're big strong protector Pan will keep you safe from the villianous vermin!"  
  
"Eat cold broomstick, devil rodent! You stand no chance, naive! Your no match for Pan Son, Fearless Buchaneress!" Pan yelled as she continued to poke with the broomstick at the mouse.  
  
"Guys, lunch!" Bulma yelled from the doorway, and Goten grabbed Bra as Brendant took Pan under his left arm backward while Marron put the mouse into a cage.  
  
"Hey!" Pan yelled, and Brendant said "Calm down, almighty buchaneress, you can take out the mouse AFTER lunch."  
  
"Ok." Pan said in a huff as she crossed her arms. Meanwhile, the figure in the mask disappeared from across the street, non of the five teens or two kids noticing the figure. 


	2. Lunch and Love

I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Pan said as she ran toward Gohan and Videl after Brendant had set her down once they got in.  
  
"What is it honey?" Gohan asked, and Pan said "Mom! Dad! I had a swordfight with a monster!"  
  
"You had a swordfight with a monster! Wow! What a hero!" Videl said as Marron walked over, carrying the cage.  
  
"Here's the brave swordfighter's "monster" right in this cage." Marron said, showing them the mouse.  
  
"Well, it may be a little monster, but a monster that scared my bestest friend Bra all the same, and I bested it on the field of honor!" Pan said with a triumphant smile, and Gohan chuckled and said "Well our little hero needs to wash up for lunch!"  
  
"Awwww!" Pan groaned, and Gohan said "Now! And that goes for the keeper of the monster too!"  
  
Pan and Marron walked off as Brendant laid down on another couch, reading a horror magazine about Friday the 13th movies. Videl looked at the cover, which featured a cartoon Jason Voorhees holding a bloody machete and standing on a pile of dead bodies.  
  
"Ewww, how can you read that?" Videl asked and Brendant said "I like horror movies, so?"  
  
"Doesn't your mom know your reading that garbage?" Videl asked, and Brendant said nothing but closed the magazine and laid it on the coffee table.  
  
He then stood up and said "I-I should go help get Vegeta out of the Gravitron. See ya." Videl looked dumb-founded as she watched the saddened teen walk off.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Videl asked, and Gohan said "Well honey, Brendant's mom is dead. She was killed by Cell when he was but a baby. Luckily he came into the care of 17, who was a surprisingly good parent, despite his cocky attitude, until a year ago. He decided to find his place in life and left, learning to fight from 17. Now he lives with 18, Krillin, Chaos, and Marron in Kami House which has room since Master Roshi died of that heart attack caused by seeing 20 or 30 hot women naked at once."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. I-I'm so sorry." Videl said, and Gohan said "It's ok, the only people who know are 17, 18, Krillin, Chaos, myself, and now you."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta, naked and sweating, moaned as he released into someone below him and rolled off. Vegeta looked at the figure next to him and asked "Should we tell them, Kakarott?"  
  
"We really should Geta, we can't keeping going on like this, hiding it and having to make love secretly." Goku said, and Vegeta suggested "We tell them at lunch."  
  
"I hope Chichi takes it well." Goku said as they heard footsteps closing in. Both Saiya-jin warriors' eyes bugged as they jumped up and began dressing frantically, both managing to fully clothe before the door opened and Bulma looked in, smiling.  
  
"Wiw, our big strong men sure are excercising hard now, aren't they? Why don't you come in for lunch." Bulma said happily as the two men followed her in.  
  
At the table where all the Z-Fighters were seated, Vegeta and Goku, who were seated across from each other, looked at one another and nodded silently.  
  
Vegeta stood and cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the Z- Fighters and said "Kaka... I mean Goku and I have a surprise to tell you all."  
  
"Oh Kami you're fags, aren't you?" Chaos asked, anf Vegeta said "Well, yes, but we prefer the term homosexual."  
  
"You are!? I was just kidding when I said it, I didn't know you were!" Brendant said as the others looked at them wide-eyed and opened mouthed.  
  
"My Goku in love with that Prince!" Chichi yelled before she began to tear up and ran off, followed by Goku.  
  
"Granpop and Bra's daddy are in love? Are they going to make babies?" Pan asked as the others walked away and Krillin said "We-well, that was certainly was a surprise." before walking off from the table too.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku sat on Bulma and Vegeta's bed, his arm around Chichi's shoulder as she was crying.  
  
"Ho-ho-how did this happen?" Chichi asked, and Goku said "Well, I'm not sure how to explain it, but I guess it was because we looked into one another's eyes one day and just found love I guess."  
  
"But do you still care about me and your son?" Chichi asked, and Goku said "Of course hon, but I also care for Vegeta now."  
  
"Goku, could you do one thing for me?" Chichi asked, and Goku asked "Yes?"  
  
"Goku, look in my eyes and see if you still love me." Chichi said, and Goku looked into her eyes, but shook his head and said "No, sorry. I care for you, but I don't love you."  
  
"Alright." Chichi said as tears began streaking her cheeks silently.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll stay with you if you want." Goku said, but Chichi said "No, if it makes you happy, stay with Vegeta. I love you, but forcing you to stay with me wouldn't make you happy, and I want you to be happy, and if it excludes me from the picture, so be it."  
  
"Chichi, I'm not excluding you from the picture, I'm just adding in Vegeta." Goku said as he kissed her on the cheek, and Chichi wiped her eyes and said "Ok honey." The two then left the room together.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendant, Goten, and Marron walked out onto the front driveway, Marron with the mouse, Goten with Bra, and Brendant with Pan under his arm and put Pan on the driveway.  
  
Brendant then held out the broomstick and said "Your sword, almighty buchaneress."  
  
"Thank you." Pan said with a slight bow as Goten put Bra down and said "Your damsel in distress, buchaneress."  
  
Marron then put the mouse down and said "Your monsterm buchaneress." Pan bowed and turned to face the mouse, holding out her sword/broomstick.  
  
Pan began poking at the mouse as Brendant looked at his friends and asked "Should we leave this grisly scene?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's much too intense for us." Marron said with mock swooning as the three walked off, chuckling. 


	3. Evil Deeds and Evil Eyes

I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure watched from across the street as Pan poked at the mouse with the broomstick and Bra by this time was feigning terror. The figure then stood and strolled over, making sure noone from the house walked out or saw him. He eventually got to the Brief's driveway and walked up to Bra, grabbed her forehead, held her head back, and dragged the edge of the butcherknife across her throat, slitting her throat. He let her body drop to the ground and then felt something slam into the back of the head.  
  
"You big meany! You hurt Bra!" Pan yelled as she swung again, but the figure grabbed it in midswing, and with one simple motion took the broomstick from Pan and slammed it through the center of her chest.  
  
"Touche." The figure said as Pan fell to the ground, and the small white mouse remained in spot, watching the whole event. The figure then walked off as if nothing happened.  
  
Moments later, Gohan walked out and started to say "Pan, time to go." but it caught in his throat when he saw Pan and Bra laying on the driveway, Bra lying in a pool of her own blood and Pan with the broomstick through her chest. Gohan's eyes first shown with sadness, but then a look of unbridled insanity overcame him as he powered up and released a pained roar that rocked the very foundation of reality itself.  
  
"What is..." Videl asked, but it caught in her throat and she began crying into Gohan's shoulder as she saw her precious daughter, her face ghostly pale from lost of blood. They were soon joined by the others, several with a nonchalant look at it.  
  
A few days later, they sat around in Capsule Corp once more, Videl looking almost dead, Gohan's face a look of rage, and the others varying emotions.  
  
"What do we do now?" Goku asked as he sat next to Vegeta, and Brendant sat across from Marron, who was occupied by the little white mouse Pan was play- fighting with on the day of her murder.  
  
"We find this asshole and kill them." Gohan snarled as Videl sat close to him, resting her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"But how do we do that?" Vegeta asked, and Trunks said "Well, I guess we wait for the killer to show their face again and then get rid of them."  
  
"How do we know when, or even if they'll strike again?" Tien asked, and Brendant said "Most lunatics don't just kill one or two people, but this isn't a calculated murder, since noone has a real reason to kill kids."  
  
"He has a point." Yamcha said, and Goku asked "How will we know if it's them if we don't even know what this mysterious killer looks like?"  
  
The small mouse in Marron's hands jumped onto the coffee table as soon as Goku asked his question, and they watched in confusion as the small mouse scurried about the table, sniffing about until it found what it was looking for, Brendant's horror magazine with Jason on the front, and another magazine with a picture of Neo from the Matrix.  
  
"Ok, that's one intelligent mouse." Goten said, but Brendant asked "What's it trying to show us." The mouse scurried onto the the horror magazine and pointed to Jason's hockey mask with it's nose, then over to the other magazine and pointed to Neo's clothes with it's nose.  
  
"So, the killer is wearing a Jason Voorhees hockey mask and all black like Neo." Yamcha guessed, and the mouse scurried back to Marron.  
  
"Well, now we know what we're looking for, now all we need is to know who's the next victims." Goku said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, who's the next victim?" Chaos asked, and Gohan said "Well, the possabilities are rather slim, since it's probably one of us."  
  
"Ok, but which one?" Goku asked, and Vegeta said "Everyone keep together. Noone be alone."  
  
"Sounds simple enough, but what if it's one of us?" Chichi said as the others nodded.  
  
"Well, if anyone seems to be acting at all wierd, knock them out or get one of the others." Piccolo said, finally chiming in.  
  
"What if they kill us before we can?" Krillin asked, and 18 said "Then we see who the victim was with, and take them out."  
  
"That makes sense, but what if that person left before the victim was killed?" Marron asked, and Vegeta said "Then we watch that person more carefully."  
  
Marron's eyes drifted over to Brendant's, which didn't hold their normal happiness, but more a coldness, which seemingly screamed "Death! Torture! Pain!" into hers. She closed her eyes and looked again, but the look remained the same. The same evil, cold heartlessness as the view of them that day.  
  
"Marron. Marron?" Chaos whispered into her ear, returning her to the real world.  
  
"Yes?" Marron whispered back, and Chaos asked "Why you looking into Brendant's eyes so much."  
  
"There's something... something unnatural, almost evil in them." Marron answered, and Chaos smiled as he replied "I've known him for years, and he always gets that look in them whenever anyone, even a stranger, dies."  
  
"Why?" Marron questioned, but Chaos avoided it by saying "Later, when we're more... alone."  
  
"Ok." Marron said as the others stood and went their seperate ways, the meeting over. Marron and Chaos stood, following her family, Brendant close behind. Marron looked at her hands and finally noticed the mouse in her hands, which had left her mind when she saw Brendant's eyes. The mouse in her hands was peacefully asleep, but was awaken by the sudden motion. Marron smiled at it as she put it into a small cage next to the door and walked out, following her family. 


	4. Saiyajin anatomy and Sunbathing Small Ta...

I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
the killer will be known as The Figure, and any none-name references will be they and it. And to those asking, yes, I know their's a Freddy vs Jason movie coming, I have a desktop background from the website. Also, I got the info on Saiya-jin pregnancy from agent182's Phobia fic, since I'm too lazy to type it by hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe your dad is in love with mine Goten." Trunks said as he sat next to Goten in the grass.  
  
Goten picked a piece of grass from the lawn and twirled it in his fingers and said "Yeah, it's kinda wierd knowing our dads are in love. I mean, can they have babies?"  
  
"Goten, are you a retard? Men can't have babies!" Trunks said as he popped Goten in the back of the head, the piece of grass leaving Goten's fingers.  
  
"How do you know, they are aliens after all." Goten said as Trunks rubbed his chin in thought and said "Yeah, they are. But how? They don't have a woman's opening."  
  
"They could have a baby by doing it up the ass." Goten said, and Trunks looked at him funnily before muttering "I swear Goten, the older you get, the more disturbed and retarded you get."  
  
"I am not disturbed or a retard! I'm just saying!" Goten said, and Trunks asked "So, you're saying Saiy-jin men can have babies by going down the muddy trail? jack hammering the mud? Sending the one-eyed trouser snake down the muddy hole? Poking the brown eye? racing the balony pony on the muddy track? Putting cream in the chocolate donut hole? Dipping the hotdog in the chocolate pudding? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Yes." Goten said, and Trunks looked at him and said "Ok, let's ask my dad."  
  
The two stood and walked toward the Gravitron as the figure watched them from the shadows, but disappeared from view moments later.  
  
The two demi-saiya-jins reached the door of the Gravitron and knocked on it, Vegeta opening it, sweating.  
  
"Hi dad." Trunks said, and Vegeta nodded and said "Trunks."  
  
"Dad, me and Goten want to know if men can get pregnant by having anal sex. Is it true?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta said "Yes."  
  
"Man, it's going to be wierd if dad gets pregnant starts having mood swings." Goten said, But Vegeta said "Sayians don't have mood swings. They are very different than human females. The male would only carry the child for 6 months. The child grows rapidly. If he wanted to, he could have the child as soon as possible. The baby would be mature enough, probably around the age of two in human years." The boys gasped.  
  
Vegeta looked slightly amused and said "Sayians don't get as fat as humans either, the child takes the place of most of the organs so the male wouldn't be hungry because the food has almost no where to go. The only food he takes in goes to the baby. Does that answer your question?" The two nodded and walked off as Vegeta walked back into the Gravitron.  
  
Meanwhile, Chaos and Marron sat together on the beach of Kami House on beach chairs, Marron wearing a black thong bikini with sunglasses on and Chaos wearing a pair of blue swim trunks also with sunglasses on.  
  
Marron's eyes behind the sunglasses suddenly shown with rememberance, and she asked "Chaos, why does Brendant's eyes get that unnatural, almost evil look in his eyes whenever someone dies?"  
  
Chaos looked at her and said "He gets that look in his eyes because when he was a kid and living with 17, he had a friend, well, actually, she was his best friend."  
  
"She? His friend was a girl?" Marron inturrupted, and Chaos said "Yeah, she was a girl. Well, one day while the two were playing together, this stranger shot her in cold blood for no reason. She fell to the ground, bleeding from her wound and Brendant picked up and held her in his arms, and cried as she gasped and died. The next few days he sat around with that look in his eyes before returning to normal. Now he gets the look every time he hears of a real-life death, since it reminds him of his friend. But deaths in movies are ok since they're all fake."  
  
"Poor Brendant." Marron said as Chaos nodded and laid back, soaking in the sun.  
  
Meanwhile, The Figure walked up behind 18, who was busy shopping in the city. The Figure put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into an abandoned building. The Figure then released 18, who turned and snarled.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" 18 asked, and The Figure said in an unfamiliar voice "None of your goddamn buisness." before firing a ball of black ki at 18, it hitting her in the side and taking a chunk of flesh off. 18 seeth in pain, but gasped as another black ball hit her in the shoulder, nearly severing it off. 18 went to grab for it, but a third ball hit the remaining arm, completely severing it. 18 yelled out in pain, but it was cut short as another blast of ki hit her leg, severing it in a messy display of chunks of meat, metal, and blood. 18 stood on one leg, whimpering, bleeding, and cursing, but fell to the floor as another black ball hit her remaining leg in the knee, severing it off at the knee.  
  
She raised up with her one good arm, looked into the eyes looking through the eyeholes in the hockey mask, and cursed "Fuck you!" before a ball of ki hit the side of her head, blowing a good portion of her head off in an explosion of blood and gore. 18's corpse slumped to the ground as The Figure walked over, raised her cold, dead head up, and kissed her on the lips. The Figure the let 18 drop to the floor as it walked off, leaving the scene. 


	5. Whyeyeyey, Marron's dead

I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant sighed as he sat in a tree in the park, his head resting back and a bottle of Pepsi in his hands. As he watched the clouds pass by, he took a swig of his Pepsi and closed his eyes, tears streaking his cheeks.  
  
"Kami, why do you torment me so?" Brendant asked as he took another swallow of his Pepsi, tears still streaking from eyes.  
  
"Kami, have I done something to anger you, making you hurt the ones I love to get vengance on me?" Brendant asked as he finished off the bottle of Pepsi, dropping it into the trash can below.  
  
"Have I not been good enough, have I done something wrong with my life? Tell me, please, and don't hurt anymore of my friends, I beg of you. If I have done something to anger you, Kami, take it out on my person, not on my friends and loved ones, they don't deserve it!" Brendant yelled to the sky, his cheeks wet with tears.  
  
"I beg of you, Kami, not to hurt anyone else I love, they do not deserve it!" Brendant yelled, and then leaned back, breathing hard.  
  
"Please Kami." Brendant muttered as his eyes closed, his breathing slowed as he slipped into uncomfortable sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten stood above, Pan and Bra's graves, both with tears streaking their cheeks.  
  
"Who did this Trunks? Who would want to bring pain and suffering to innocent children?" Goten asked, and Trunks answered "I don't know Goten, I just don't know."  
  
"I wish noone would ever be hurt or feel pain again, Trunks." Goten said, and Trunks nodded and added "I wish that too Goten, I really do." Goten then began to sob into Trunks' shoulder, Trunks rubbing his back comfortingly.  
  
'He's so sweet, so beautiful, so... what in the hell am I thinking!?' Trunks thought as Goten cried into his shoulder, who was thinking 'I wish I could tell Trunks how I feel about him, but he probably wouldn't love me back.' as his tears drenched Trunks shirt.  
  
"Come on Goten, let's go." Trunks said, putting his arm around Goten's shoulder and leading him out of the cemetary, away from the graves of Pan and Bra.  
  
Marron walked into Kami house minutes later, calling out "Dad? Dad!" as she walked.  
  
Krillin walked around the corner and asked "Yes Marron honey? What is it?"  
  
"Dad, have you seen mom lately?" Marron asked, and Krillin shook his head and said "No, sorry honey. Bitch must still be shopping."  
  
"Dad!" Marron said in shock, and Krillin looked at her and hissed "You don't EVER take that tone with me, you little mistake!"  
  
"Wha-wha-what?" Marron asked as Krillin smiled, his eyes flashing madness as picked up a butcherknife off the counter and moved closer to Marron, who herself was backing up.  
  
"You heard me! You were a mistake! The product of sex without the pill and with a malfunctioning condom! We were thinking of aborting you with a hanger and throwing you in the thrash, but decided not to, Because 18 had grown fond of you, you little bitch! Now that she's dead, I can kill you!" Krillin said with the knife in hand, moving closer to Marron as she backed up.  
  
"Da-da-dad? What are you talking about?" Marron asked, and Krillin said "I'm saying the truth, you were a mistake! And your mother... is... dead!" Krillin said as saliva began running from his mouth.  
  
"N-n-no she's not! You're lying!" Marron yelled, and Krillin asked "You think I'm lying, your dear old dad lie to his own little girl? Need proof? Here it is!" Krillin yelled as he opened the fridge door and pulled out 18's half-destroyed head, causing Marron to nearly vomit.  
  
"I found this in a building in Gingertown, a hobo was having sex with it. I killed him easily enough and took it with me, so I could get one last blowjob from the tim whore." Krillin hissed, and Marron's eyes grew wide as she screamed "Chaos! Help! Chaos!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath calling for the wolf-man, he's dead too." Krillin said as he put 18's head back into the fridge and pulled out Chaos' head, severed at the neck.  
  
"See what I mean Marron." Krillin said as he dropped it to the floor, it thudding against the linolium as Krillin moved toward Marron, who's eyes were searching around in search of anything to fight off her own father.  
  
"Whatcha looking for honey? A weapon to fight off your father?" Krillin asked as he closed in on Marron, who was still moving back and she stopped as she saw something.  
  
"Sorry honey, this is the way it has to be." Krillin said as he went for a stab at Marron, who brought up a chopping board, the knife embedding itself into it.  
  
"Put that down honey!" Krillin hissed as he pulled the knife free and knocked the chopping block from Marron's hands.  
  
"Dad! Don't!" Marron cried as tears welled in her eyes, her feet moving her back until she back into the wall, and kept trying to move back as Krillin grabbed her by the throat.  
  
This caused a river of tears to flow from her eyes as she began crying, Krillin's maddened look leaving his face as he pulled Marron into a hug and said "Shhh, honey, shhhh. It's ok." as he rubbed her head, having put the knife down.  
  
"Da-da-dad, why did you kill Chaos?" Marron asked as she sobbed into her father's shoulder, Krillin saying "Because he would have stopped me from killing you." as he pushed Marron against the wall, picked up the knife, and slit Marron's throat.  
  
Marron fell into Krillin's arms, blood running from the slit in her throat, and Krillin sat on the floor, holding Marron like a child, and said "Poor little Marron, your blood spilling from you, meaning your going to die."  
  
Marron let out a few feeble gurgles, and Krillin said "Shhh, honey, shhhh." as he put a finger on Marron's mouth.  
  
"Marron, remember your favorite nursery rhyme as a child? The Insy-winsy spider? Let's sing it one last time together." Krillin said as he moved his hands from holding the dying child and put them into the spider patomime, Marron feebly doing the same.  
  
"Let's do it together. The insy winsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain, and washed the spider out. Out came the sun, and washed out all the rain, and the insy-winsy spider, went up the spout again." Krillin sang as he did the hand gestures for it, Marron doing the same until the song ended, at which point Marron's hands fell lifeless to her sides.  
  
"My poor babies dead." Krillin said kindly, but smiled as he said "I might as well make the best of it. I always wanted to do a virgin, and the corpse of my daughter is the closest i'll probably ever get." Krillin then picked Marron up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom... 


	6. All a Dream

I blah blah blah! you know what I owns and don't owns.  
  
A/N: You think I'm insane for the last chapter, huh? Do you? Do you? Well, you haven't seen SHIT yet! Yes, I'm insane, but I don't suffer from it, oh no, I enjoy every GODDAMN minute of it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A nude Krillin laid next to Marron's nude corpse, a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
He looked over at Marron's body, her unseeing eyes looking at the roof with a glassy stare, and asked "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
He then kissed her on the lips and said "Good-night, love." as he put out the cigarette, rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
Marron shot up in the beach chair screaming, Chaos shooting up too.  
  
"What is it Marron?" Chaos asked, and Marron turned toward him and felt his neck, then her own, exclaiming "We're not dead Chaos! We're not dead!"  
  
"Ummmm... should we be, cause I wasn't informed on this point if we should be." Chaos said as Marron broke down into tears, crying into Chaos' shoulder.  
  
"You ok hon?" Chaos asked as he put a paw on her back, rubbing it comfortingly as Marron said "I ha-ha-had a nightmare."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Chaos asked as he rubbed her back, and Marron answered "But i-i-it felt so real."  
  
"What was it all about?" Chaos asked, and Marron answered "Well, I walk into the house, and da-dad goes all cr-crazy, talking about how I was a mistake, and then he says mo-mo-mom dead, and pu-pulls her half-destroyed head from the fridge, and then I call for you, and he-he pulls your head from the fridge. Then he tries to kill me with a knife, but I block it with chopping block, which he knocks from my hands and grabs me by the throat, holding me against the wa-wa-wall, and I begin crying. He pu-puts down the knife and pulls me-me-me into a loving hug, and the he holds me against the wall and slits my throat. He then acts all kind to me as I die, we pl-play Insy-winsy spider, an-an-an-an-and then I die, then he picks me up and says something about ha-ha-ha-having sex with my dead body and then did it!" before she broke down into tears in Chaos' shoulder.  
  
"Hey guy... What's wrong Marron?" Krillin said as he walked from the house, holding a bloody butcherknife in his hand.  
  
Marron looked up, took one look at the knife, and began screaming and struggling, Chaos holding her tight as she screamed "No! No! Don't let him get me! Please! Don't let him get me Chaos!"  
  
"What are you talking about Marron hon?" Krillin asked, and Chaos said "Ummm, Krillin, your daughter just had a bad dream where you killed me and her, then talked about and had disgusting phedo-necrophelia sex with her body, and you coming out here with a butcherknife isn't the best move right now." as he held the struggling 13 year old girl.  
  
"She did!? I did!? I was?!" Krillin gasped as he let the butcherknife drop to the ground.  
  
"That's what she says." Chaos said, and Krillin walked over, making Marron struggle, scream, and cry more.  
  
Krillin sat on the beachchair and put the crying and struggling Marron into his lap and said "Marron, calm down. Shhhh, shhhh, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I love you, and I wouldn't or let anyone else hurt you. That was just a dream, a very bad dream." as he rubbed her head.  
  
"Bu-bu-bu-but it felt so real." Marron said as she cried into his shoulder, and Krillin nodded, saying "Dreams sometime feel that way, but it was just a dream, and nothing more." As they sat there, a shodowy figure began walking toward them, the butcherknife in his hand. Marron saw the shadow creep toward them and began screaming and crying, struggling to free herself as Chaos and Krillin looked toward the figure.  
  
"Guys, you really shouldn't leave butcherknifes lying in the sand, it'll get them all dirty, like this one is." Goku said with a Son smile as he held the butcherknife, sand sticking to the blood.  
  
"Goku! You scared the piss out of us!" Chaos yelled, and Goku rubbed his head and said "Sorry." before he noticed Marron, and asked "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Goku, Marron had a bad dream where I killed Chaos, then her, and then I talked about having sex with her dead body and then did it." Krillin said, and Goku said "Eeeeeewww! Krillin, that's wrong and you know it, or do you think it's ok for that kind of stuff!? Cause if you do, you can consider our friendship over!"  
  
"Goku, it was a dream." Chaos said, and Goku said "Yeah, well why was he carrying a bloody butcherknife out here?"  
  
"Yeah da-dad, why were you carrying a bloody butcherknife out here?" Marron asked, and Krillin said "Well, I was slicing the scales off of fish for dinner when I noticed it was lunch time, and came out here to get you two for lunch."  
  
"Makes sense, but why keep the knife?" Chaos asked, and Krillin said "As soon as I got you two inside for lunch, I was going to continue slicing fish scales off. And if we're asking questions, why are you here Goku?"  
  
"We-we-well Krillin, it's about 18." Goku said, and Marron began crying again and screaming "She's dead! She's dead and I know it! She's dead!"  
  
"She isn't honey, is she Goku?" Krillin asked with pleading eyes, but Goku shook his head, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and said "I think you three should come with me."  
  
A few minutes later, Krillin, Goku, Marron, and Chaos, both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, walked into the mortuary.  
  
"Hello, are you Mr. Chestnut?" one of the workers there asked, and Krillin nodded silently, asking "Where is she?"  
  
"Come with me." the worker said, and walked toward a wall of slide-out drawers, followed by Krillin, Marron, and Chaos.  
  
"Here she is." the worker said and pulled out the drawer, revealing 18, her removed body parts laid in the spot they should be.  
  
"Oh my god." Krillin said as Chaos turned green and grabbed a waste basket and began vomiting as Marron whispered "Just like my dream." before fainting, falling toward the floor, but was caught by Goku, who asked "Where was she found?"  
  
"Well, she was found in an abandoned building by a homeless man, who got a cop and showed him where she was. She has signs of sexual assault post- mordem." the worker said, which worked Chaos into another round of vomiting as the man pushed the drawer back in.  
  
"Th-th-thank you sir." Krillin said, and he walked out, followed by Chaos, who had a hand on his stomach with a face that looked on the verge of vomiting, and Goku, who had the unconcious Marron in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
There's something minor I need to tell you about this chapter. It started out with Marron waking from her dream, but I decided to add on that stuff at the beginning as soon as I was done with the chapter. 


	7. Conversation in a Tree

I blahdy blah blah blah!!!!  
  
A/N: You think I'm insane and sick? Do ya? Well, read Darkened Chivalry's fics or agent182's three Goku/Vegeta horror fics. Those two are SICK FUCKS! And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Thank ya, and enjoy my insanity! Hey, that could be a sequel to this fic! Insanity! I like it! Read for Insanity on Fanfiction.net in the future, and since it's from me, you know it'll be good and insane!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant awoke in the tree as he felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked toward it and was shocked to see Android 17.  
  
"17!" Brendant cried, and 17 smiled as he said "Hi Brendant, why you sitting in this tree?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking." Brendant said, and 17 floated over to the limb and sat on it next Brendant and asked "Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Why Kami wants me to suffer." Brendant said, and 17 asked "Why do you think he wants to make you suffer?"  
  
"Well, Pan and Bra were killed, both of whom I was close to, and noone would kill those two unless to make me suffer." Brendant said, and 17 shook his head and said "Brendant, I've been trying to get this through your head for years, Kami does not hate you, death is a part of life."  
  
"But at four and five years old?!" Brendant asked, and 17 said "Well, Brendant, it wasn't your fault. Someone just killed them because they were sadistic psychos, it has nothing to do with you! It was not your fault!"  
  
"How do I know that? Huh? It seems everyone I'm close to dies! First it was my friend a child, and now Pan and Bra!" Brendant said, tears beginning to well in his eyes.  
  
"Brendant, calm down. I've known you since you were a baby, and I'm still here, and what about Chaos, and Marron, and Krillin, and..." 17 said, but was interupted as Krillin flew toward them.  
  
"Hi Krillin." 17 said, and Krillin said "Hi 17."  
  
"Krillin, tell Brendant that people aren't dying because they're around him. Tell him you, and Marron, and Chaos, and 18 are fine!" 17 said, and Krillin said "Well, it's about that."  
  
"Let me guess, Marron, Chaos, and 18 are dead!" Brendant said, but Krillin shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as he said "No Brendant, Chaos and Marron are fine. 18, however, is-is-is-is dead!" before tears began streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"18, my sister, dead!?" 17 asked, and Krillin nodded, saying "They found her in several pieces in an abandoned building and was sexually assaulted post-mordem."  
  
"See! Everyone around me dies! First Pan and Bra, then 18! Who's next? Chaos? Krillin? 17? Marron?" Brendant asked, and Krillin got a look of concern on his face as he said "Oh no! Marron!"  
  
"What about her?" 17 asked as he held back tears, and Krillin answered "I left her alone in the house!"  
  
"S-so, she's a big girl! She can take care of herself." 17 said, and Krillin answered "She was unconcious! She fainted when she saw her mom!"  
  
"Come on! I won't let someone else die!" Brendant said as he flew off with Krillin, leaving 17 behind in the tree.  
  
At Kami house, Marron laid in her bed, still unconcious, as The Figure came to her window and opened it silently, slipping into the room.  
  
The Figure crept across the floor toward her prone body, a switchblade in it's hand, a demented look in the eyes peering from behind the hockey mask.  
  
As it closed in on her, it heard the front door open, and heard Krillin yell "Marron! Marron!?" along with Brendant yelling "If someone's in there and you've done ANYTHING to Marron, I will rip you face off and break the skull behind it with a crowbar!" The Figure's eyes shown with concern as it went to the window and flew out, closing it first, moments before Krillin and Brendant burst in, Brendant turning on the lights.  
  
"Marron? Marron?" Krillin asked as he looked over Marron's body and the bed clothes, Brendant asking "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah Brendant, still out cold." Krillin said as Brendant put a hand to his chest, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Da-dad? Brendant? Where am I? What's wrong?" Marron asked, and Brendant said "Marron, you're in your room and we thought something had happened to you."  
  
"Why?" Marron asked, and Krillin said "You were here alone, and with the killer around, well, you know."  
  
"Y-y-you mean someone was in here?" Marron asked, and Brendant came over to her bed as he said "No Marron, we just thought they were, so we came home to make sure."  
  
Moments later, 17 came into the room and asked "Is Marron ok?" to which Krillin said "She's fine, and what took you so long?"  
  
"So long, I'm only a few minutes late." 17 said, and Krillin asked "Where were you?"  
  
"I waited a minute or two in the tree, thinking over my and Brendant's conversation before coming here." 17 said, and Krillin nodded, saying "Ok.", not seeing the switchblade in 17's back pocket.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's another chappy. In case anyone's wondering, Brendant isn't 17's adopted son, 17 found Brendant and decided to raise him, like Superman and the Kents, or Goku and Grandfather Gohan. 


	8. Lovers link up

Blahdy blah blah blah bullshit blah cocksucker blah DBZ blah don't blah own blah!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Figure snuck into the woods later that night, a butcherknife in it's hand. The Figure walked silently through the woods toward a clearing.  
  
In the clearing, Piccolo floated in the air, meditating and turning things over in his mind as The Figure closed in. The Figure walked up to Piccolo, and rose the knife into the air, glinting in the moonlight.  
  
The Figure brought the knife down, but it's wrist was grabbed by Piccolo, who asked "What in the Hell are you doing buddy?"  
  
The Figure remained silent, and Piccolo said "Well then, I guess I need to tear you a mouth so you can tell me." Piccolo then went to punch The Figure in the hockey mask-protected face, but it delivered a punch to Piccolo's throat, forcing him to release The Figure's wrist, who drove the knife into Piccolo's forehead.  
  
The Figure stabbed Piccolo several more times before saying "I guess I teared you a few new holes." before it walked off into the woods.  
  
The next day, Trunks and Goten sat on a dock on a lake, both holding fishing poles and with a tackle box in between them.  
  
'I should tell him how I feel today and see how he takes it!' Goten thought to himself as he glanced occasionally to Trunks, who was thinking 'Today is the day I tell Goten how I feel for him! I've let them go for too long!'  
  
"Trunks." Goten said, and Trunks asked "Yes Goten?"  
  
"Trunks, I want to tell you that I, I, I love you!" Goten said and screwed his eyes shut, cowering from Trunks, fearing the worst, but was surprised as he heard Trunks say "Goten, I love you too!"  
  
"Really?" Goten asked, looking into Trunks eyes, and Trunks nodded, saying "I love you Goten, I have for a long time, and I've finally decided to tell you."  
  
"Wow! First our dads, and now us! Is there a homosexual gene in our families making men in our families love the other?" Goten asked, and Trunks chuckled as he said "Don't be ridiculous Goten, there is no such gene."  
  
"Well, there must be something." Goten said, and was about to say something else before Trunks put his hands onto his cheeks and moved his head into a kiss, Trunks fishing pole on the dock, the line in the water. Goten was shocked for a moment, but put his pole down and put his arms around Trunks, who did the same.  
  
Meanwhile, Marron sat on the beach next to Brendant, both with looks of depression on their faces.  
  
"I can't believe she's dead." Marron said, and Brendant nodded, asking "Who would want to kill her in so violent a way?"  
  
"I-I don't know Brendant, but I miss her already." Marron said, and Brendant nodded, saying "We can always wish her back with the Dragonballs."  
  
"I-I-I know that, but it's just that she-she-she's gone!" Marron said, breaking down again, this time crying into Brendant's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Marron, noone'll hurt you." Brendant said, and Marron asked "What?"  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you." Brendant said, and Marron said "Tha-thank you Brendant." and suddenly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Brendant looked shocked, and Marron blushed embarrassedly, saying "So-sorry Brendant, I don't know where that one came from."  
  
Brendant said "Don't be sorry, I kinda liked it." and Marron smiled, blushing again.  
  
"Hey, where are Mr. Son and Mr. Briefs?" Marron asked, and Brendant sighed, saying "Knowing them, probably doing it."  
  
"Ewwww!" Marron said, and Brendant replied "Well, they are homosexuals, so they could be doing it."  
  
"But... ewwwwww!" Marron cried, and Brendant nodded, saying "To us it's ewwwww! But to them, it's right."  
  
"I'm not saying they shouldn't be able to do it and I am not saying it's wrong, I'm just saying it looks nasty." Marron said, and Brendant said "Got me there, Mar."  
  
Meanwhile in Capsule Corp, a nude Vegeta laid on top of a nude Goku under the blankets on a bed, both smiling happily.  
  
"I liked it, Vegeta." Goku said, and Vegeta nodded, saying "I knew you would."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where's Bulma been lately?" Goku asked, and Vegeta shrugged as he said "I think she's either in one of her labs, or she's just plain-out avoiding us."  
  
"I guess." Goku said as the door to their room, which had been opened, closed on it's own.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked as he and Goku looked toward it, nothing their. Vegeta shrugged, smiled wirely, and began nuzzling Goku's neck. Goku couldn't help but chuckle and close his eyes, not seeing the The Figure above them at the side of the bed, an old-fashioned throwing harpoon it it's hands...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
So, is this the end of our little lovebirds? Find out next time! 


	9. Death and Discussion

I blah-gahdy blah-gahdy blah with DBZ!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Niether Saiya-jin saw The Figure as it raised the harpoon high above it's head, the silver edge gleaming from the limited light. Nor did they see as the harpoon was brought down with extreme force, going into Vegeta's back, out his chest, then into Goku's chest, out his back, through the matress before embedding it's edge into the floorboard. The Figure then left the room, almost as if it hadn't been their, the only sound of that of blood hitting the floor, pooling around the tip of the harpoon.  
  
Goten pushed Trunks off of him and straightened his shirt as they laid on the dock, making out.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked, and Goten said "I think something happened to our dads!"  
  
"Don't be silly Goten." Trunks said and began nuzzling Goten's neck, but Goten pushed him off and said "No, not now! Trunks, feel for the different kis."  
  
"Alright." Trunks said, and began feeling for the Z Fighters kis. He felt Bulma's, Chichi's, Gohan's, Videl's, Krillin's, Tien's, Chioatzu's, Yamcha's, Chaos', Brendant's, and Marron's.  
  
"I don't sense their kis." Trunks said, and Goten said "Exactly Trunks, that's what I meant!"  
  
"You don't think..." Trunks asked, and Goten nodded, saying "I think this killer got our dads!"  
  
"We have to check, but I'm positive they're fine!" Trunks said as he and Goten shot into the air toward Capsule Corp.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin sat in a chair in Kami House, holding a photo album on his lap. He let out a sigh and began flipping through the pages, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the pictures of his happy family, which plutonically included Brendant and Chaos. He looked through the pages with tears in his eyes as a figure walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey Krillin, whatcha looking at?" Chaos asked as he looked at the album over his shoulder, and Krillin said "It's just an old photo album."  
  
"Hmmmm... that's nice." Chaos said, and Krillin asked "Where have you been, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Oh, I've been off, thinking." Chaos said as he sat on a couch, and Krillin looked at him and said "You've been crying."  
  
"What? No! Never!" Chaos defended, and Krillin said "Yes you have, I can tell by your puffy red eyes."  
  
"I have not been crying!" Chaos yelled, and Krillin said "Whatever." before changing the subject by asking "Have you seen Chichi or Bulma lately? Do you think they've commited suicide?"  
  
"What? Naw, I think Bulma's sulking in Capsule Corp and Chichi is probably in the Son house, sulking too." Chaos said, and Krillin nodded, asking "Where are Brendant and Marron?"  
  
"I think they're off on their own, talking and consoling one another, but not like Goten and Trunks are "consoling" each other." Chaos said, and Krillin asked "How exactly are Goten and Trunks "consoling" each other."  
  
"Don't tell'em you heard this from me, but I was going to join them fishing and when I walked up, the two of them where rubbing on each other and getting all french-kissy and gropy." Chaos said, and Krillin's eyes nearly bugged clear out of his head and asked "Those two?! Well, it makes sense, since they ARE Goku and Vegeta's sons and all."  
  
"Yeah." Chaos said, at which point Krillin looked at him with a acussing glare and asked "You don't think they're... you know, making out?"  
  
"Brendant?! And Marron?! Come on, those two are like little kids around each other, I've seen Marron peck Brendant on the cheek and then both blushed so red they look sunburned!" Chaos said, and Krillin answered "Your right, I must be paranoid."  
  
"You have a right to be, with all these killings and all." Chaos said, and Krillin sighed, saying "I miss 18 so much."  
  
"I know, it's always difficult to loose the ones you love, but sitting around looking through photo albums and being depressed is no way to live." Chaos said, and Krillin nodded, saying "I know, but it's still so new."  
  
"Yeah, well, you can't let it take over your life." Chaos said as he and Krillin looked at one another with a coversation with stares.  
  
"You think we should go find Brendant and Marron too, just in case?" Chaos asked, and Krillin nodded as the two stood, walked toward the door, opened it, and flew out, flying toward Brendant and Marron's ki signals.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks landed before Capsule Corp and walked through the front doors, instinctly heading toward the living quarters hand-in- hand.  
  
"I don't like this, it's too quiet." Goten said, but Trunks squeezed Goten's hand gently and said "Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, love." Goten said as the two walked through the building silently, a shadowy figure behind them.  
  
"You here something?" Trunks asked, his senses perked, and Goten listened, but shook his head as he said "No, sorry."  
  
"Probably just my imagination." Trunks said as they walked together, the shadowy figure behind them, a large butcherknife in it's hand.  
  
"Tr-Tr-Trunks, I sense an evil presense near us." Goten said as they walked along, the figure still behind them.  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-me too Goten, and I sense it right... behind... us!" Trunks said as they turned together and saw the The Figure behind them, butcherknife about to slice through one of them...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Is this the end of the Lovey-dovey Demi Saiya-jins? Are they doomed? Find out next time. 


	10. End of Two

I yakade-yak do not own blahgy blah DBZ!  
  
A/N: I've noticed something lately, there's a fic-writer named Nimberlane who has alot of unfinished fics, I don't think he's ever finished one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten watched as The Figure stabbed at them, and Goten shoved Trunks out of the way, the blade of the butcherknife embedded into Goten's chest.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled as he crawled over to where Goten lay, bleeding and dying.  
  
He cradled the younger Saiya-jin in his arms as he laid gasping and bleeding, his breaths coming sporadically as he died, Trunks whispering "I- i-it'll be ok. You'll pull through Goten, I know it." as his eyes streaked with tears.  
  
"T-T-T-T-Trunks, I love you, and I'll mi-mi-mi-miss you." Goten said as the last of his strength left his body, and he died in the lavender-haired Saiya-jins arms, Trunks crying into Goten's chest.  
  
The Figure went to stab Trunks, but he dodged out of the way and snarled "You killed Goten. You killed the love of my life. Now I'm going to kill you." Trunks then jumped at The Figure, grabbed the wrist holding the weapon, and tackled it to the ground, holding it's knife hand to the floor. The Figure snarled as it hit him in the jaw with superhuman strength and sent him sprawling across the ground.  
  
Trunks took a hand to his lip and brought it back with blood, and whispered "You made me bleed. You're no normal human, are you?" As the Figure flipped onto their feet.  
  
"Well" Trunks snarled "Niether am I!" as he jumped up, grabbed The Figure by the shoulders, and began slamming it into the walls with extreme force. He then grabbed the hockey mask and looked at the face, and cried in shock at who it was.  
  
"I-i-i-i-it's you!" Trunks gasped, and within that momentary hesitation, The Figure lashed out and embedded the butcherknife into his chest, Trunks stumbling back against the wall and sliding down as The Figure left, it's hockey mask still gripped in his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendant sat on the beach, Marron gently sleeping, leaning against him with his arm around her. As they sat there, Krillin and Chaos walked from the house and up to them, sitting next to them.  
  
"Shhhh." Brendant hissed as he nodded to the sleeping Marron, and they nodded and sat there, Marron still asleep.  
  
"Poor girl." Chaos whispered, and Brendant nodded, whispering "Yeah, she lost her mother a few days ago, and in such a violent way."  
  
"If it wasn't for Marron, I think i'd have commited suicide." Krillin said, and Chaos sighed as he muttered "Who else do you think'll die?"  
  
"Wait!" Brendant gasped, and Krillin looked at him and asked "Yes?"  
  
"I don't sense Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, or Goku anywhere!" Brendant said, and Chaos pondered "Now that you mention it, niether do I, you don't think..." but trailed off.  
  
"No! Not again! Not my best friend!" Krillin yelled, which woke Marron up, who asked "Wha-what is it?"  
  
"Marron, we think something has happened to Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta." Brendant said, and Marron's eyes began welling with tears as she said "They-they're dead, aren't they, and don't lie to me!"  
  
"Yes Marron, our fear is that they aren't with us any longer." Chaos said, and Marron began to cry as she screamed "Everyone around me is dying! I'm cursed!"  
  
"No Marron, it isn't you, it's me. Someone's killing the others to get to me." Brendant whispered, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Why Brendant? Why?" Marron asked, and Brendant said "I just don't know Marron. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, let's go see if they're ok." Krillin said as he flew into the air, followed shortly by Chaos and Brendant, Marron in his arms.  
  
The Figure watched them leave, and then reached up to it's face with a hand and felt for the first time the mask being gone.  
  
'Dammit, I must have left it in Trunks' hand! Oh well, might as well put on a nother one.' The Figure thought, and it pulled out a Capsule, pushing the top before throwing it to the ground. From it emerged a small glass case with several masks in them.  
  
"Hmmm... which one?" The Figure thought before seeing a porcealin one, pulled it out, and slipped it on over it's face. It then pushed the button on the side and it turned back into a capsule, putting it into it's pocket and flying off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
"It's too quiet." Chaos said as they landed before Capsule Corp, Brendant putting Marron on the ground, but kept a comforting hold on her hand.  
  
"Well, I'll probably regret this later, but let's go in." Krillin said as they walked in, The Figure them.  
  
"I don't see anyone." Marron whispered as they walked through the building, The Figure keeping close to them.  
  
"I do not like this, not one bit." Chaos muttered as they continued on, Brendant uttering "I have to agree with you Chaos." as The Figure closed in on them, a battle-ax in it's hands now.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was about to loose my head." Krillin muttered as the figure reared back with the ax, ready to swing... 


	11. Finding the Figure

I yaka yaka own blah blah not glah glah DBZ!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Figure swung it's ax at Krillin's neck, and with the sickening sound a blade going through flesh and blood along with a splatter of blood, Krillin's head hit the floor, soon followed by his body.  
  
"DAD!!!" Marron screamed as Brendant grabbed her by the arm and begun dragging her down the hallway, Chaos nearby.  
  
"Why is that freak killing everyone?!" Chaos yelled as they made their way down the hallway, the echoing footsteps of The Figure close behind.  
  
"Don't look at me! I'm as confused as you are!" Brendant said as he put an arm around the crying Marron's shoulder and they continued running, the footsteps still behind him.  
  
"Who is it?" Brendant asked as Marron continued sobbing, and they ran until they stopped at Trunks and Goten's lifeless bodies.  
  
This sight sent Marron into a fresh set of sobbing as Chaos muttered "Fuck man." and were sent running again as they heard The Figure's footsteps close in.  
  
They ran until they saw an open door and ran in, shutting the door, and with the little light from outside they saw a bed with something on it with a long thin thing coming from the top, causing Brendant to ask "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know, check!" Chaos said, and Brendant crept up to the bed and looked at it before backing up and yelling "Holy mother of fuck!"  
  
"What is it?" Marron asked, her sobs momentarily silent, and Brendant whispered to Chaos "It's Vegeta and Goku, and there's a spear running through both of them."  
  
"Shit." Chaos muttered, and Marron asked "What is it?"  
  
"Marron, it's... it's Goku and Vegeta." Brendant said, and Marron nodded, tears streaking her eyes as they heard footsteps walk past the door.  
  
They stood silently, save soft sobs from Marron and a storm starting outside, for a few moments before Chaos whispered "Maybe they've gone."  
  
"Well, go check." Brendant whispered, and Chaos crept up to the door and slowly opened it...  
  
"Hmmm... noone's out here, but there's a note on the door." Chaos said, and he picked it off, turning his back to the doorway so he could see it with the light outside.  
  
"Dear Brendant, Marron, and Chaos, I know you're in there, but I've decided to kill someone else first. I've giving you a clue, and it's that her name begins with C." Chaos read, and looked up at his friends and said "Wow, how strange."  
  
"C... C... Chichi!" Marron said, and Chaos turned, only to get an old- fashioned harpoon through the gut held by The Figure.  
  
"Oh my God!" Marron yelled as The Figure pulled the harpoon out of Chaos's stomach, Chaos falling to the floor, and walked off.  
  
"Ma-Marron, we have to save Chichi." Brendant said, and Marron nodded silently, tears streaking her cheeks. The two then walked to the window, Brendant picked up Marron in his arms, and flew out the window toward the Son house.  
  
As they flew through the air and rain, Marron cried and said "Br-Brendant, I-I-I'm scared." and Brendant said "I-I know Marron, I am too." as they continued toward the Son house.  
  
They soon reached the Son house, noticing no lights on and the door ajar. Brendant set Marron down and the pair walked to the door warily.  
  
"Hello! Mrs. Son? Hello?!" Brendant called out as they looked into the house, Marron reaching for the light switch next to the door and flicking it on, the lights revealing noone in there.  
  
"Wha-where is she?" Marron asked, and both jumped as they heard Chichi scream from a close-by cliff followed by a clap of thunder.  
  
"Mrs. Son!" Brendant called out as they ran into the field, and Chichi yelled "Help! Please god! Help!"  
  
They looked around, squinting through the rain, until Marron yelled "Over there!" and pointed to The Figure holding Chichi over the edge of a cliff.  
  
Brendant and Marron ran over and Brendant yelled "Put her down!" but The Figure looked at them and let go of Chichi, who screamed bloody murder as she fell out of view.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Marron screamed as The Figure turned from the cliff face, pulled out a machete, and moved to attack them... 


	12. The Killer's End

I own not DBZ(Yoda Talk).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Figure walked up to the slowly as they backed away, the machete still in it's hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Brendant yelled as Marron moved closer to him as they backed up, and The Figure moved toward them.  
  
"Is that you 17? Is it? IS IT!?!" Brendant yelled angrily as the figure moved closer, but 17's voice said "Sorry Mr. Detective, isn't me." from the cliff.  
  
The three turned and saw 17, soaking wet, floating in the air, holding a shivvering, quivering, sobbing Chichi, and 17 asked "Miss me?"  
  
"Uncle 17! Miss Chichi!" Marron cried as The Figure moved toward 17 and Chichi, but Brendant tackled them from behind, sending the machete flying off.  
  
Brendant and The Figure began rolling on the ground, trading blows as Brendant yelled "Who are you motherfucker! WHO ARE YOU!?" The Figure got it's feet free and kicked Brendant off before running for Chichi's home, followed by Brendant, Marron, and 17 with the sobbing Chichi still in his arms.  
  
They reached the Son home and The Figure ran in, followed by the others, who looked around for the killer before looking toward a closet, Brendant whispering "Probably in there."  
  
"Let's check." 17 whispered and they crept toward it, and when they were close enough, Brendant reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open...  
  
The four screamed in horror as Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chioatzu, all with slit throats, fell out of the closet onto the floor, Marron muttering "That's everyone but Videl." in a out-of-it tone.  
  
"Close." said a voice and the four turned and saw The Figure with a hand over the crying Videl's mouth, holding a knife to her throat.  
  
"Let her go." Brendant said as they watched each other nervously, tension rising to a fevered pitch and an uneasy silence engulfed the room, save the sobs of Videl and Chichi.  
  
"Please, let her go." Brendant said softly to The Figure, who looked like it was thinking for a moment or to before it dragged the blade of the knife over her throat and pushed the corpse of Videl to the ground, Marron and Chichi crying harder than ever.  
  
"You psycho motherfucker!" Brendant yelled as he attacked The Figure, spin- kicking the knife from it's hand and began trading punches with it. They traded punches for a bit before The Figure grabbed Brendant by the throat and threw him through a window into the rain before a frying pan slammed into it's skull and it hit the ground as Chichi stood there, seething like an angered pitbull, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"Wow." 17 said, obviously impressed as Brendant walked back in, Marron ran over to him and hugged him around the neck. Chichi looked down at The Figure and back up at 17, and went to move, but a foot hit her leg, sending her to the ground as The Figure hopped up, grabbed Marron by the throat, and began to slowly strangle her.  
  
"Stop this. Let her go." Brendant whispered as he looked the eyes of the mask, and The Figure's hands tightened around her throat as Marron began gagging and slowly turning blue.  
  
"I said LET HER GO!" Brendant yelled as he flew at The Figure and slammed a fist into it's throat, the Figure was sent flying back, and Marron fell to the ground coughing. The Figure flipped in mid-air and landed on it's feet, blocking a knee from Brendant and hitting him in the ribs with a punch, and then a backhand across his face, sending him back.  
  
Brendant smashed into the cabinets, knocking him unconcious, as 17 attacked The Figure with a punch and a knee to the gut before ripping the mask off it's face, gasping and saying "It's you." as they looked into the face of the killer.  
  
"Yes it's me." the killer said as she brushed blue hair out of her face, a sadistic smile on her lips.  
  
"But... but how Bulma?" Chichi asked, and Bulma said "How? How? I'll tell you how. I wanted to kill only Trunks and Bra so I could be alone more with my Vegeta, but then he fell in love with that bastard Goku, so I decided if I couldn't have him, then noone could, and noone could wish them back. So I used the Dragonballs to make me more powerful than any of you along with a second wish, and then I started killing all my "Friends" one-by-one, so they couldn't wish Goku and Vegeta back and I wouldn't have to deal with their "love" for one another. Now, there's only four left, and I only have to deal with three of you since one of you is out cold." motioning to Brendant.  
  
17 began powering up a ki blast, but Bulma pointed a finger at him and said "Don't try it." as a black ball of ki formed on the tip of her finger.  
  
She pointed her other hand, fingers spread, at Chichi and Marron who were huddled close to one another, a black ball forming on the end of each finger saying "That goes for you two too."  
  
"Well, time to say good-bye." Bulma said and prepared to fire, but before her a voice yelled out "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" and a Kamehameha wave hit her square in the stomach, ripping a large hole in it.  
  
"You think you've killed me?" Bulma hissed through clenched teeth, blood coming from her mouth as she started at Brendant, who's hands were still before him and smoking.  
  
"You think you've killed me, but in reality, you've only set me free! I'll be back! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!" Bulma yelled as her body atomized and disappeared.  
  
"Way to go Brendant!" 17 yelled as they ran over to Brendant, who got a wierd look on his face and mumbled "I've killed someone. I've killed someone. I've. Killed. Someone." and began to fall to the ground unconcious, 17 catching him under the shoulders.  
  
"Poor boy. Guess it was too much for him." 17 said as Chichi kissed him on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" 17 asked, shocked, and Chichi blushed and said "I want to thank you for saving me and that I, well, love you."  
  
"You want to know the truth Chichi?" 17 asked, and Chichi nodded slightly and said "Su-Sure."  
  
17 putt Brendant on the couch and said "Well Chichi, I love you too." and got her in a loving embrace.  
  
Meanwhile, In the darkness of Brendant's subconcious, a blue-haired woman wearing a black shirt, black jeans, a black leather trenchcoat, and with a clawed black leather glove on her right hand smiled, moved the claws, and said "I said I'll be back." and disappeared... 


End file.
